Bella Moves Back To Forks
by mrgelid
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to live with her dad and brother. She finds friendship in Alice and Rosalie, brotherhood in Jasper, and finds a strange feeling for Edward. Should be E/B with a bit of Bella's ex boyfriend meddling. Cannon
1. Chapter 1

Bella McCarthy had been living in Arizona with her mom for years. It had been years since she had seen her big, older, and very protective teddy bear of a brother, Emmett. After her mom's death, she decides that its time to go, only leaving behind the two best things besides her mom that Arizona had to offer. Her best friend, and her boyfriend. Her best friend Wilcott was gay, but was a funny, serious but happy, gentleman who always had the best of times with Bella. Her boyfriend Tuommy was the sweetest guy she had ever met, and was most definitely in love with her. Wilcott and Bella had been best friends ever since she moved back to Arizona 6 years ago, and two years ago, Bella and Tuommy started their relationship. Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her dad and brother. They didn't know yet, but she hoped they wouldn't mind.

Bella stared out the window of the airplane, lost in thought as it descended at Forks Airport. She was going to miss Tuommy lots, and Wilcott. Bella wiped away a stray tear on her face, grabbed her luggage, and got off the plane. She called a taxi, and made her way to her father's home in Forks.

The taxi stopped in front of her old house, and as Bella got out of it, she looked up at the house. She stared at it, and remembered her past memories with Emmett. Bella walked into the house, and into the dining room where she dumped her luggage. She heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Who's there? You know, I'm a cop. I don't allow trespassing in my house," yelled Charlie.

Bella laughed as she walked into the living room. "Hey dad, it's me..I've decided to come live with you and Emmett," replied Bella innocently as her dad jumped off the couch. He awkwardly drew Bella into a hug, and said in a tearful voice, "It's about time kiddo, its about time."

Bella sniffed and wiped the couple of tears of happiness that seeing her father had made her shed. Charlie grabbed her luggage, and took it upstairs as Bella followed. He showed her her old room, and it had not changed much.

Charlie put an arm around Bella and guided her back down the stairs. The two sat on the couch, and enjoyed a moment of father-daughter bonding.

Bella broke the silence. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's at school, he has a football game right now" answered Charlie "Hey, why don't you visit him in your old truck outside?"

"Yeah..I should do that. Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo...drive safely," he called as Bella made her way out of the house and into the truck. The truck, her truck, was old, red and rusty. But, she loved it. Charlie had kept it from when he had received it way back when Bella was 10 from an old friend. He had kept it, Emmett had repaired it, and Bella drove it whenever she stayed in Forks on vacation.

Bella drove through the old town and parked into Forks High School Parking Lot. She spotted the football field, and made her way over to it.

_This is it Bells, you can do this. This is what you've waited all these years for, to finally see Emmett. _

Bella stood at the edge of the football field and took in her surroundings. The bleachers were filled with students watching the game, and on the field, there was a mass of players. By the looks of it, the game had just ended. She spotted Emmett instantly, and smiled like there was no tomorrow. He looked the same; curls, dimples, and he was still huge. She saw him making his way with two boys by his side over to two girls.

Bella started running towards Emmett, and reached him just as he was reaching the two girls. Before he could say anything to either of the girls, she tapped Emmett's back. He turned around and stared at her in confusion. And then, his face broke into a wide smile.

"BELLA! My beautiful girl!" yelled Emmett as Bella jumped into his arms and he spun her around. He put her down and Bella threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you SO much Em! You have no idea how much...But guess what? I'm staying here in Forks permanently now!" said Bella happily. Emmett broke out into a loud laugh, and held onto Bella tightly. Boy, had he missed her.

The two girls Emmett had been making his way over to earlier, went up to them. They were both beautiful beyond belief, one blond who looked like a supermodel. And the other with black cropped hair, looking like a tiny pixie doll.

"Emmett? Why are you hugging another girl?" asked the blond girl angrily.

"Yeah Emmett, how could you do that to Rose?" said the girl with black hair, angry that Emmett was hurting her best friend. The two boys with Emmett flashed him angry looks to, because no one cheated on Rose like that and hurt her.

"HAHAHA! You guys think Bella is my girlfriend?" sputtered Emmett. Bella threw back her head and laughed. She released her hold on Emmett, and looked at the blond girl, who at this point was now angry and confused.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name's Bella. I'm Emmett's little sister from Arizona. Pleasure to meet you," she said with a kind smile. The blond girl, the girl with black hair, and the two boys were shocked. This was Emmett's legendary little sister? She was beautiful, with sparkling eyes, a contagious laugh, and beautiful wavy light brown hair that ended with soft curls on the bottom.

The blond girl was the first to recover. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I thought you were with Emmett! My name's Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I'm Emmett's girlfriend," said Rose, a little ashamed. Emmett laughed and put his arm around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. The short girl with black hair coughed loudly.

"AHEM! Come on guys, get a room!" the girl with black hair said. She looked at Bella with a smile and said,"Sorry, I thought the same thing as Rose, and I'm really protective of her. Name's Alice, and those two boys over there are Jasper and Edward. They're both Rose's brothers. Anyways, its really nice to meet you," said Alice, hugging Bella. Bella smiled and said it was no problem. She watched as the boy named Jasper went up to Alice and pulled her into a romantic hug. He said a polite hi to her, and she could tell he had a very nice southern accent, and looked like a pure gentleman. He was handsome, and him and Alice seemed like a perfect pair.

"Hi" said a shy voice from behind Bella. Bella turned and gasped. The boy in front of her, Edward, was beautiful. He had sexy copper hair, deep green eyes, and a smile that was dazzling her as he stared at her. Bella quickly turned bright red from staring.

"Hi," Bella replied shyly. She then turned her attention to her older brother who was talking with Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

"BELLA! YOUR gonna sleep over at the Cullen house tonight with the REST OF US!" yelled Emmett gleefully as Bella wacked him in the head.

"Oww, what was that for," said Emmett rubbing his head. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward laughed.

"You don't have to yell Em! I'm right here!" Bella replied with a grin. Jasper and Emmett made their way to the locker room to change back into their clothes. Alice noticed that Edward glanced at Bella before joining Jasper and Emmett. The six of them had decided to go out to dinner tonight. Now, only the three girls were left. The three of them stared at each other akwardly, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Bella, the three of us are gonna be the best of friends," said Rosalie in between laughs.

"Yup, I know it," added Alice as she put her arms around Rosalie and Bella. The three of them walked forward, tripped, and burst into uncontainable laughter again.

"Oh yeah guys. I'm pretty sure we will," replied Bella as she stood up and wiped the grass off of her clothes. She helped Alice up, who helped Rose up. The three girls smiled brightly at each other, and linked arms. They made there way to the boys who had already changed and were standing outside of Emmett's jeep. They looked confusedly at the girls, and looked at each other and shrugged.

Finally, Emmett asked,"Uhh whats so funny?." Rose, Bella, and Alice shared a knowing glance and broke out into laughter again. They shook their heads and said nothing, and Emmett helped Rosalie into the jeep while Jasper helped Alice. Edward held his hand out to Bella to help her onto the jeep. She looked at him amused, and rose her eyebrows. She jumped up into the jeep herself, and left Edward looking stunned.

"Emmett's my brother. I've learned a lot from living with him, so I don't need any help getting on his jeep. Thanks for the silent offer though," said Bella flashing a brilliant smile. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice "Oohed" and Emmett yelled, "YOU just got BURNED Eddie!." Edward blushed and jumped into the jeep, and the six of the made their way to Souplantation.

* * *

The ride to Souplantation was uneventful, but fun...for Emmett and Bella anyways as they made silly faces to each other from the mirrors as Emmett was driving. The rest of the gang remained quite, but watched the siblings' exchange in utter fascination and shock. When they reached Souplantation, Edward quickly jumped out first.

"Jeez Edward, what's with rush?" asked Emmett smirking.

"Nothing, nothing, I just realized we didn't make reservations so I'm gonna go check up on those and find us a place to sit," he replied nervously glancing at Bella and then running a hand through his disheveled bronze hair.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. The restaurant was empty, so there wasn't really a need at all to worry about where to sit.

"Edward, the restaurant's empty, so you really don't have to go ahead. Are you still embarrassed about earlier?" Alice carefully asked Edward, unable to wipe the smile off her face that was beginning to form on the rest of the group.

"No, of course not Alice!," retorted Edward, who was looking anywhere but Alice. Bella caught his eye, and gave him a small smile.

"Then it's settled Edward, we'll all go in together," said Rosalie, rolling her eyes at her brother. Emmett jumped out his jeep, and picked up Rosalie bridal style from her seat, and gently put her on her feet. She gave him a sweet smile, and the two continued to stare into each others' eyes, blissfully in love. Jasper lazily climbed out, and took Alice's hand, helping her off.

He offered her his arm and said with that adorable Southern accent, "My lady." Alice laughed and Emmett and Rosalie glanced over at the two of them before everyone burst into laughter at the cheesy-ness of the whole thing, even though it wasn't really funny. Emmett glanced at Bella who was still sitting in the jeep, and jumped towards her side of the jeep. Her unbuckled her, and she launched himself into his arms. Emmett twirled Bella around before finally settling her down. Everyone smiled at the two of them, and Bella smiled shyly at Jasper who had offered his other arm to Bella. Alice smiled at Jasper's kindness.'

However, before Bella made her way to them, Emmett leaned into her ear and whispered, "I really did miss you sis."

The gang entered the restaurant, and the six of them split the bill before grabbing their plates and filling them up with food. They sat down in a corner, and they started talking, joking, and having a good time with each other.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella started talking about what they like in guy, while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were doubled over in laughter, listening to each other make Yo-Mama jokes. Edward looked over at Bella randomly, and saw as she laughed along with Rosalie as Alice made her incredibly long list of things she wanted in a guy.

"Hey Bella, why did you let Emmett help you out of his jeep?" asked Edward suddenly curious.

Bella stared at him confused before replying, "Cause he's my brother?" in an 'Duh' tone, making the boys elbow Edward, giggling like school girls.

"No, I mean why didn't you brush him off? You said you didn't need help getting on or off and then you go and let Emmett help you off?"

Rosalie and Alice stared at Edward. "Uhh...Edward? What's with you and all the strange questions today? You've been acting kinda funny," said Rosalie cautiously. Edward shook his head impatiently at her.

"I let Emmett because he's my brother, I haven't seen him in years, I missed him more than you could possibly imagined, and well honestly, it felt good to hug him again," Bella answered with a shrug as she turned to Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper started playing truth or dare, and dragged Edward into it, unknowingly forcing his attention away from Bella who was chatting happily with Alice and Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang continued talking and having a good time. About a couple hours into the dinner, Rose, Alice, and Bella started putting food into the guys' drinks while they weren't watching and soon, they were all laughing and acting boisterously, which was enough to get them kicked out. They decided to drive to Rosalie's house and hang out there. Once they reached, they tried to figure out what to do.

"Hey so guys whaddya wanna do?" asked Rose as she, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice plopped onto the couch in her living room while Bella tentatively sat down, it being her first time here and all.

"I'm actually kinda tired...well not sleepy tired but just like tired so how bout we just like watch a movie or something?" answered Alice, leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder.

The rest of the teenagers nodded their heads in agreement and Emmett sprung up like a dog and yelled "MOVIE TIME!" causing Rosalie to fall off the couch in shock, which caused everybody to double over in hysterics while Bella and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head before dissolving into laughter.

As they all settled on the floor and couch in the living room, they started talking and had a popcorn fight while Beauty and the Beast played in the background. They talked and talked and Jasper told them all scary stories while Bella told some of Emmett's most embarrassing moments.

"...and that's how Emmett accidentally hit a cop in the head and made him get stitches on his birthday," giggled Bella as she ended her story while looking over at Emmett who was shooting her an "I'm gonna get you look".

Meanwhile, everyone laughed and Alice asked,"Emmett, how do you even do these things? It's like humanly impossible!"

"I don't know! It just sorta happened," gestured Emmett with his hands sheepishly.

The gang continued to talk about everything really from top ten ways to make Mr. Doheny the Worst Math Teacher In the World Pee His Pants to updating Bella on the current school gossip like homecoming king and queen, to betting who can make the most awesomest silly face.

While Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were playfully arguing with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper on which sex is a better runway model, Bella's phone rings. The playful argument continues while Bella picks up the phone -

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"WILCOTT! Oh my god I miss you soo much!" shrieked Bella as everyone started at her. She looks up, grins sheepishly, and leaves the room to talk to Wilcott, not missing the "You Are So Gonna Explain This Boy Look" from Alice and the "We're Gonna Have a Boys Talk Later" look from Rose. Edward glances at Bella before she leaves the room and wonders if that was her boyfriend.

"Hey..is that Bella's boyfriend?" asked Edward curiously.

"Don't know, but from the sounds of it he might be," replied Alice looking at Emmett.

"Hey don't look at me I don't know! She never told me about anyone from Arizona so I don't know!" answered Emmett, punching his hand with his fist, getting protective at the thought of Bella being with a boy.

"Hey now, lets just calm down..he could be just a friend too you know. And plus, who are we to judge? They're HER friends guys," said Jasper, easing the tension in the room.

The gang minus Bella went back to discussing which sex would be better on the runway while Bella continued to talk to Wilcott in the other room.

* * *

**Bella's Phone Conversation:**

"Wilcott! I wanna go home so bad you have no idea"

"Wait are you sad there? Is everything alright? Don't tell me your brother's being a dick," answered Wilcott getting angry at the thought of anyone being mean to Bella.

"No no, Emmett's been amazing. I missed him so much, its nice to finally have him back. Everything's great, I met Emmett's girlfriend and his best friends and they're amazing too! The thing is, I just miss you and Tuommy a lot and just thinking of you really wants to make me be with you right now," replied Bella sniffling as her eyes became watery.

"Ohh Bell you are the one who has no idea! I wanna be with you so bad too, me and Tuommy are moping like little schoolgirls who didn't get the barbie they wanted for Christmas! We miss you, and we love you Bells, and I promise I'm always gonna be here. I'm always only a phone call away, and if you ever need me, I'll take the first plane out of here to get to you"

Bella giggled through the phone at what Wilcott said, making Wilcott smile.

"Thanks Willy," said Bella teasingly.

"Hey, what are bestfriends for. And good thing Emmett isn't being a dick, I thought that he was a pretty hot guy from the picture you showed me. So, how's your old man?" asked Wilcott.

"Dad's great...He's happy to have me home."

The two talked for about another ten minutes before Wilcott had to go, but not before saying his sweet goodbye to Bella.

"I love you Bella. Please don't forget about me. I miss you, come visit home soon okay?" said Wilcott sadly.

"Awww Wilcott I love you too! And, I'll never forget about you silly - I'm more worried about you forgetting me," joked Bella.

"Bye Wilcott, I miss you too," said Bella before hitting the end button and going back to Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

* * *

Bella walked back into the room, which went unnoticed by Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who were all now in a full-fledged argument with each other over WHO would make the sexiest runway model. Bella lifted her eyebrows in shock and giggles quietly as she she listened to them -

"...NO! I would make the hottest AND sexiest runway model! Don't listen to Edward! Everyone loves my lazy Sunday smile and this hot body right here!" yelled Jasper, earning himself a glare from Edward.

"...Emmett! We all know that I would make a better runway model than you! Right Alice?" asked Rosalie turning to Alice.

"Pshh yeah you would! Rose is so much more sexier than YOU Em!" said Alice who high-fived Rose and stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"But, you know Rose, even though your a better runway model than Emmett, I am so a better runway model than you!"

"NO way Alice! I can walk down stage like I own it! And you can't do that!" replied Rose looking smug.

"Yeah right Rose! I can SO do that and a thousand times better than you!" answered Alice.

"LADIES, LADIES! WE all know I own that catwalk better than ALL of you!" said Emmett butting in.

Rose and Alice turned to him and simultaneously yelled, "YOU SUCK EMMETT! WE already know we're BOTH better than you!"

"YEAH Emmett! We ARE all hotter than you dude! Well, then again, I'm the most of sexiest out of all of us making me the best runway model," said Edward running his hands through his bronze locks.

Bella decided this moment was as good as any to step it.

"Uhh...guys?"

Everyone turned and looked at Bella, and then at each other.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Bella giggling at them.

"Umm...we were just..talking," answered Jasper clapping his hand on Edward and Emmett's backs.

They all turned quite for a second.

"Okay I swear we're not THAT weird all the time Bella, seriously!" blurted out Alice and everyone started laughing.

After everyone was calmed down a bit, they sat down on the couch and watched the ending to Beauty and the Beast.

Suddenly, Emmett remembered Bella's phone call. He sat up from his lazy position on the couch, and turned to her.

"Bells was that your boyfriend on the phone?" asked Emmett curiously, with a trace of malice in his tone.

Bella look confused as everyone turned towards her, wondering the answer. Edward ran his hands through his hair nervously, awaiting her answer.

"Wait what? OH you mean Wilcott?" asked Bella, who started laughing insanely, as everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.

"Bella whats so funny? Is he your boyfriend or not?" asked Alice getting impatient.

"Oh my god no way! Wilcott is most definitely not my boyfriend," chucked Bella wiping her eyes because she had been laughing so hard she had started crying.

Everyone nodded their heads and relaxed again, and Edward smiled in relief.

"Wait, wait, wait..if he isn't your boyfriend, then who is he? You seemed really excited talking to him over the phone," asked Jasper, with his head cocked to one side.

"He's my best friend, Wilcott," replied Bella with a smile. Alice and Rose aww-ed at the thought of having such a sweet guy best friend while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward made a silent agreement to beat his balls out if he hurt Bella. The boys had only met her today (with the exception of Emmett), and they were already in love with her.

Bella glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:45. She got up, grabbed her phone, and turned to everyone.

"Hey Em, everyone...I know I said I would stay the night over, and I really want to - I like you guys," said Bella smiling.

"But, its my first night back, and my dad really missed me so I think I'm just gonna sleep over at home tonight for him."

"We understand Bella, that's cool," replied Edward.

"Em, you coming?" asked Bella.

"Yeah sure, let's go," replied Bella. Emmett gave Rose a sweet kiss, and waved goodbye to everyone else. Rose and Alice hugged Bella goodbye, and she waved goodbye to the rest. She got into Emmett's jeep, and with that, the siblings drove home.


End file.
